Recent advances in high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) column technology have made it possible to rapidly analyze protein samples using HPLC. The present study has shown that HPLC can be used to monitor protein purification schemes, to analyze commercial proteins such as secretory - IgA (S-IgA) and lactoferrin for purity, and to obtain comparative protein profiles from saliva and plaque fluid. Results suggest that HPLC can also be used to quantitate constituents of saliva such as S-IgA and to rapidly isolate S-IgA from saliva.